


A Gallavich Halloween

by EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7), gv16



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EGChallenge3, Gallavich Halloween, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gv16/pseuds/gv16
Summary: Author: GV16 (I added to co-creators, but AO3 is being dumb!)





	A Gallavich Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farrahwall4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrahwall4/gifts).



> Author: GV16 (I added to co-creators, but AO3 is being dumb!)

It was Fall and the Chicago air was becoming brisk. Colorful autumn leaves were falling from the trees and people everywhere were preparing for Halloween.  Mickey and Ian were going to have Yevgeny for the holiday and the boy was excitedly looking forward to spending it with his Dads. 

Anyone who knows Yev, knows he loves his Dads and he loves baseball.  He is quite the player too. Therefore, it was no surprise when Yev said that he wanted to dress up as baseball players for Halloween. If he wasn't playing baseball, he was busy talking about it.  One day, Ian even told Yev the story about how Mickey got kicked off their little league team for pissing on first base. Yevy thought that was hilarious; Mickey - not so much - as he stood there, arms across his chest, eyebrows scrunched together and shaking his head. 

*****************

Ian had been awake for about 15 minutes already. Mornings were his favorite part of his days off; waking before Mickey and quietly taking in every part of his husband's sleeping form. He always spends that time admiring so many things he loves about Mickey. The way his eyelids and fingers twitched; sleep filled muscle reactions that were most likely caused by Ian slowly and lightly stroking his man’s face. Waking up entangled with Mickey was something he would never tire of and would always appreciate. If the two of them have learned anything, the most important has been to live in the moment and appreciate each other and the life they have finally built together. 

After going through so much when they were younger, sometimes Ian still couldn’t believe all of this was real. He knew it was, but times like these really made him happy. He and Mickey were finally married, had their own apartment and were living a comfortable life. On top of all that, Yev is 8 years old and spends about half his time with Ian and Mickey. They don’t have much, but they have all they need and they are happy. Yev is happy. That's all that matters any more. They had finally made it.

 Ian can tell Mickey will be awake soon. His eyebrows always wake up before the rest of him. Ian holds back a chuckle while noticing Mickey’s eyebrows beginning to move. He is also taking in the sight of Mickey’s terrible bed head; hair sticking out every which way - the result of the fucking fantastic rounds of sex they had throughout the night. Ian's man was beautiful and he was so proud. He watched as Mickey's eyes finally opened.

"The fuck you looking at, creepy motherfucker?" Mickey's voice was raspy as he spoke, while his mouth formed a lazy, lopsided smirk.

Ian didn't respond with words, just leaned in to give Mickey a kiss.

Mickey quickly placed a hand on Ian's chest, "Your fucking morning breath, man!  Get outta here with that shit."

Ian started to jump up to go brush his teeth real quick.

"Wait! Where the fuck you going?" Mickey said while trying to grab Ian's wrist.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth, Mick. I wanna kiss you."

Mickey quickly snaked his eyes up and down his husband's naked body, before pulling Ian back to the bed. "C'mere, man." 

Ian started to argue, "But, you said..."

"I know what I said." as Mickey pulled Ian back to bed. "Just shut up and kiss me you ginger dork."

Ian smiled and climbed back in the bed. They held each other close while sharing some stinky morning breath kisses.  Neither one of them really gave a shit about that.

Once their good morning kisses were over, Ian looked at Mickey, while trying to smooth his love's hair a bit. 

"We have to get up. We gotta pick up stuff for our Halloween costumes before Svet drops Yevy off later."

"I can’t believe, of all things, the kid wants all three of us to dress up as Cubs players. If he ends up with rocks in his fucking candy bag, you can explain that shit." Mickey said, while making his way out of bed then quickly trying to beat Ian into the bathroom.

Ian responded while letting Mickey get to the toilet first, "I know. I can’t believe we’re gonna walk around the Southside in fucking Cubs outfits."

Mickey chuckled while taking a piss. "Be sure to bring the fucking bat. Good thing it goes along with the costumes."

******************

 

Mickey and Ian spent the early afternoon going to second hand sporting goods stores. They had to go to a few different ones, but they were able to find everything they needed to make Yev happy.  They found a Rizzo jersey for Mickey, and a Baez jersey for Ian. Yev's favorite player was Willson Contreras. They really lucked out when they found a child's size jersey, along with some used catching gear Yev could put on to properly mimick the All-Star catcher.  He was going to love it.

They had finished shopping and made their way to the L platform, waiting for the next train to arrive.

"Hey Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of taking Yev to a haunted house before we meet up with my family for trick-or-treating?"

Mickey squinted while looking up at Ian, "I've never really thought about it.  I think he'd like it, but do you think he'd be too fuckin' scared?"

Ian sighed, "I was checking out some places online and there is one in Oak Lawn called Midnight Terror Haunted House. They have earlier times for younger kids where they give each group a flashlight so it's not entirely dark.  What d'ya think?"

"He's eight now, Ian.  He's not a fucking baby any more. Can't we just take him at the regular time? I ain't raising no pussy kid."

Ian reached out and lightly squeezed Mickey's shoulder, "Mick... come on now.  He's still a little kid and we want him to have fun, right? No sense in scaring the shit out of him. I know you're not raising no 'pussy kid' Mick, but that's more your dad talking than you, and you know it."

Mickey looked at Ian, eyebrows scrunched together harshly.  He was getting ready to argue about the comparison of him to his dad, but deep down he knew Ian was right. They were both trying to be better, WAY better parents than either one of them grew up with. 

He finally relented, "Okay, man. I fucking get it. Yeah, I think he'd have fun. Let's do it."

Ian smiled as they clutched their bags with their Halloween gear. They were getting ready to get on the train to head home. Yev would be there soon and they were both excited to show him what they were able to find.

As they sat on the train, Ian pulled out his phone and pre-ordered their tickets for the Haunted House. Mickey was watching Ian place the order and huffed "I still wish we could go through in the dark. I'm gonna have to miss out on seeing your giant, scared ass."

While slipping his phone back in his pocket, Ian side-eyed Mickey and fake laughed "Ha ha... You wish, asshole."

Mickey just smirked, and reached over to grab's Ian's now free hand, intertwining their fingers.

*********************

A couple hours later they were home and had dinner ready, just in time for Yev to get there. The doorbell rang and they both went to open it.  As soon as the door opened, Yev came barreling in.

"Hi dads!", he said excitedly as he hugged Mickey's waist, then switched to hug Ian. 

"Hey little man!", they both said in unison; greeting their son.

As usual, Mickey nodded at Svetlana then left Ian at the door, while he followed Yev into the apartment. They all got along pretty well, but Mickey still didn't enjoy talking to Svetlana more than he had to, so Ian was almost always left with the duty to give and receive any necessary information. He didn't mind. He understood. Once he had told Svet goodbye, Ian closed the door and walked into the kitchen where he heard Mickey telling Yev to wash his hands to get ready for dinner.

The three of them were sitting at the table enjoying their pasta when Ian smiled while looking at the boy, "Hey Yev, Dad and I found some really cool stuff for our Halloween costumes today."

Yev's eyes sprung wide with excitement while he practically yelled "You did?! What did you find? Can I see? Pleeeeeease??"

Mickey's eyebrows scrunched together while he wondered why eight year old boys were so damn loud.  "Calm down, kid! You can see after dinner. Now finish your spaghetti."

Yev dropped his gaze and whined, "Okay, but do I have to eat the salad and the 'sparagus?"

"Yes!" Ian quickly replied, at the very same moment Mickey had blurted out "No."

Ian tilted his head while looking directly at his husband and Mickey knew the silent meaning behind it. He turned to Yev and said, "Yeah, Pops is right. Eat your salad and vegetables too."

"Aw, man!" the boy countered.

"That's enough, now, Yev" Mickey exclaimed; his eyebrows up in response to their son's whining.

"Okay, Dad."

After dinner was finished, and the kitchen was cleaned up, Ian got out the bags of gear for their Halloween costumes.

At this point, Yev was a jitterbox, excited to see what his Dads had bought.

Ian pulled out each item, showing the eight year old, who was literally jumping up and down.  Mickey sat on the couch watching his husband and son.  He couldn't help but smile seeing how happy Yev looked.

"Dads! You really got me this?!  I get to be Willson Contreras?!? ...And you got me catcher's gear too?!?!  This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!"

Yev had picked up his little Contreras jersey, looked it over, then threw it on the couch next to Mickey in order to pick up the catcher's gear.  His blue eyes were so wide and his little mouth was literally hanging open. He hugged both his Dads and Mickey ruffled his hair as the boy gave him hugs.

Mickey pulled Yev onto the couch "Tomorrow is a big day.  You know we're going trick-or-treating with the Gallaghers, right Yev?"

"Yeah, Dad. I can't wait!" Again, the boy was way too loud, causing Mickey to wince.

Ian moved to sit on the couch too, He pulled Yev over so the boy was half sitting on his lap, with his little legs on the couch between him and Mickey.  Ian gave Mickey a look, silently asking if it was okay to reveal the other surprise they had planned for Halloween.  Mickey knew what Ian was asking and nodded.

"Hey buddy?" Ian started.

"Yeah Pop? 

"How would you like to go to a Haunted House with me and Dad tomorrow afternoon before we go trick-or-treating?"

Yev practically leaped off Ian's lap, accidentally nut checking his Pop in the process.

Mickey was laughing hysterically while Ian was grimacing and grabbing his junk, rocking back and forth slowly.

Yev was yelling "Oh, my gosh!  Are you serious, Pops?!?!" Due to his extreme excitement he was still completely oblivious to the pain he had caused Ian.

"Take it down a notch, little man." Mickey said, putting a hand on Yev's shoulder to calm him down.  All the while he was still chuckling and looking at his husband.

"Go brush your teeth and get your PJs on.  Me and Pops will be in in a few minutes, okay?"

Yev scampered off to get ready for bed.

"Gotcha good, didn't he?" Mickey laughed while scooting closer to Ian.

"Fuck off, Mick. Shit's not funny!" Ian scowled.

Mickey pulled Ian towards him. "C'mere tough guy.  I'll take care of you after the kid goes to sleep." He added a wink for good measure.

Ian's face finally softened.  He leaned the rest of way into Mickey's shoulder. "Promise?"

"Yeah, man. I gotchu." Mickey said, and kissed the top of Ian's head.

They tucked Yev in and headed off to bed themselves, looking forward to the fun day they had planned for tomorrow. Mickey kept his promise and took really good care of Ian that night. They fell asleep as they always do, spooning, fingers intertwined, and completely sated; sharing their warmth with each other.  Sleep overtook both of them quickly.

****************

Although they were still on the Southside, the last few years had been kind and many people, but not all, were becoming way more tolerable, if not accepting, of gay couples in their community.  Most people ignored them, some would still look twice then go about their business, some outwardly shook their heads showing their disapproval, and a few assholes were still simple minded enough to actually say something out loud and direct. Luckily, the latter situation was very rare these days. As a result, Mickey had become more comfortable with being close to Ian in public. He still wasn't going to full on kiss Ian or anything, but he was now okay with holding hands or sliding a hand in a back pocket once in a while; maybe even a quick hug here and there. Just those small, simple acts were a drastic improvement; indicative of them not having to worry so much about the fear they carried around as teenagers years ago.

They had been standing in line at the Haunted House for an hour now.  Needless to say, Mickey was in full grump mode, while Ian and Yev had spent the majority of the time talking to a woman who was in line behind them with her sons.

Mickey and Ian had been holding hands the entire time. Nobody had said anything derogatory to them, but Mickey had noticed a couple guys who kept looking in their direction.

Mickey finally turned to Ian and quietly mumbled something about "jackasses looking at them" and "fucking somebody up".  He was trying to be quiet, as he didn't want Yev or the woman and her sons behind Ian to hear him.

Ian quickly scanned the people around them and spotted the guys who did, in fact, keep looking in their direction.  He saw one of the guys say something to the other one and gesture to his shirt.  They were too far away for Ian to actually hear what was said though.

"Mick, I think they're talking about our Cubs jerseys.  Remember, we’re in Sox territory. I don't think they really have a problem with us holding hands and shit."

He could tell Mickey wasn't buying it because his grip on Ian's hand just kept getting increasingly tighter.

Ian finally turned Mickey around to face him again so they could talk and he could calm him down.

As soon as Ian got a good look at Mickey's face, he nearly cracked up. Mickey's eyebrows were in full challenge mode, lifted so high they were practically invading his hairline.

"Mick, calm down. It's okay, really."

'What do you mean 'calm down'? I haven't done anything, Ian."

Ian chuckled again and Mickey was totally lost as to what was so fucking funny.

"Your eyebrows, Mick! They say all the words your mouth doesn't, and they are undeniably asking those guys who wants to jump first."

"My eyebrows? What the fuck, Ian? My eyebrows don't say shit!"

Ian sighed, "Yes, they do, Mick."

"No they fuckin' don't!", Mickey argued.

Ian shook his head and repeated "Yes, Mick."

At this point, Mickey physically reached up to try to locate his own eyebrows, checking their location.  Ian found that entirely too fucking cute and laughed while pulling Mickey in for quick hug, then released him.

"Oh my god, Mick. I'm telling you, it's not about us. It's the jerseys. Look at me."

Mickey reluctantly looked up at Ian, eyebrows now smooshed together in grumpy fashion, causing Ian to full on belly laugh at his husband.

"What the fuck, Ian?" Mickey practically shouted, losing his will to keep his conversation quiet.

By this time Yev had caught up with the conversation and rolled his eyes while mumbling "Welp, Here we go."

Mickey let out an exasperated "What?"

Ian finally stopped laughing enough to carefully place the pad of his thumb between Mickey's eyebrows and gently rubbed. "Relax, babe."

That was all it took for Mickey to realize that Ian might be right about his expressive eyebrows, so he countered with the only thing that immediately popped into his mind, "...And stop calling me babe!"

 

**********************************

It was only a few minutes later that the line started moving.  It was finally their turn and they were told to look over the rules that were posted at the entrance. Ian and Mickey quickly scanned the rules, mumbling as they read:

  1. No running allowed.
  2. Stay on the glow-in-the-dark path.
  3. No hitting the employees/characters.
  4. Stay on the glow-in-the-dark path.
  5. No throwing items.
  6. VERY IMPORTANT: To avoid injury, stay on the glow-in-the-dark path.
  7. Return flashlight to the attendant at the exit.



blah, blah, blah

 

Mickey, who was beyond ready, huffed out, "Okay, Got it, Chief! Let's get this show on the road!" while practically snatching the flashlight from the guy's hand. 

Immediately, Yev tried to grab the flashlight from Mickey, saying he wanted to be in charge of the light. 

Mickey smirked while asking Ian "You sure you don't want to hold the light, tough guy?"

Ian rolled his eyes, "Let Yev hold it, Mick. This is for him, anyway."

Mickey turned the light on before handing it over to their son and they started on their way inside, pushing past a thick black curtain that separated the line from the festivities. As they made their way in Ian spoke up "Hey, Yev? Do you wanna hold my hand, or Dad's?"

Yev was twirling the flashlight around watching the beam of light and nonchalantly said "No thanks, Pop.  I'll be okay."  Mickey looked at Ian and shrugged his shoulders as if to say "all right, then."

The first thing that stood out in Mickey's mind was that it was dark; incredibly fucking dark.  It was way darker than he expected and they could literally only see the glow-in-the-dark lines to follow on the floor, and whatever was in the foggy beam of the flashlight.  

They were walking cautiously along, while the light was beginning to reveal images on the walls of bloody zombies, scary clowns and dead corpses, obviously spray painted. Ian was trying to move them along without bumping into any obstacles they couldn't see in the dark, while Mickey started to complain, "For 20 bucks a person, I sure as shit hope this is more than some fuckin' shit spray painted on the walls." He no more than finished his sentence when a werewolf jumped out at them, arms outstretched and claws swiping at them. Mickey jumped and yelped out "The fuck!" way louder than he would ever admit.  Ian chuckled and Yev was outright laughing while still zig zagging the beam of light back and forth.

Ian had felt around and put one hand on Yev's shoulder and the other on Mickey's shoulder in an attempt to keep them all together. Seconds later, Mickey jumped into Ian's side, nearly knocking him down while yelling for Yev to shine the light at their feet, claiming something grabbed his leg.  Once the light was directed in the right spot, they saw what appeared to be a pile of hacked off, bloody arms that were grasping at the spot they had to walk through. Yev saw the bloody stumps and shouted "Cool, Dads! Look at those!"  At that point, Mickey was thankful for the darkness, as he was grimacing at the image, even though he could tell they were mechanical.

About fifteen seconds later, a casket leaning against the wall spung open and what appeared to be a decaying body lurched towards them.  Even though this one was on Ian's side, Mickey still shrieked loudly and nearly trampled over Yev while trying to scoot away. "Jesus Christ!" Mickey exclaimed. Ian tried to direct everyone again "Let's keep moving. Go on, Yev." 

They had scooted along about 30 more feet, carefully staying on the path, when Ian stopped them, whispering, "I hear something. Listen!"

Yev said, "I hear chains and a scratching sound!"

Mickey's eyes were huge, trying to see in the darkness; while he listened intently, trying to hear too. The scratching sound stopped. "Let's keep going. It's the only way we're gonna get the hell outta here."  

All three of them started moving again.  They only got a few more feet when large dogs with bloody looking, frothing mouths lurched forward, barking uncontrollably, only held back a few inches from the glow-in-the-dark path by chains. They all screamed loudly while grabbing each other, trying to stay in the center most part of the path while the huge dogs kept lunging forward, growling viciously, trying to reach them. As they made their way past, Mickey yelled "NO! NO! NO! Get me the fuck out of here!" 

Yev said, "It's okay, Dad. They're chained up!"

Mickey got close to Ian, bumping his nose into Ian's face because he couldn't tell how close he was, "Ian! This is bullshit! Those were real fucking dogs! Pissed off dogs, Ian!"

"I know, Mick. That's why the rules say to be sure to stay on the path. Calm the fuck down so you can help me with Yev!" Ian whispered.  

They started moving again while Mickey was mumbling something about "Never again..." and "...paying for this shit".

It was one thing after another, and Ian and Yev thought it was all so cool.  Mickey, on the other hand, had had enough with not being able to see properly and tried to snatch the light from Yev, claiming the boy was playing with the light instead of using it to see what was awaiting them. 

"Mickey, let him keep the light. He's eight.", Ian said.  

At that, Mickey sighed deeply and reluctantly let go of his grip on the light, relenting the control back to Yev. Ian couldn’t see Mickey, but he could’ve sworn he heard him quietly mutter “fuckin’ bullshit”.

They could hear the screams of the people ahead of them... then they heard a very loud noise as well.  The screaming got louder and they could barely make out the commotion of the people ahead darting around trying to avoid what Mickey decided to be the sound of a chainsaw.  

"Oh, hell no!  Ian, fuck this shit!" Mickey was swiping his arm out, trying to locate Ian in the dark.  He finally made contact and decided to let go of Yev and shifted himself behind Ian, hoping Ian still had a hold of Yev, because... fuck this! It suddenly got very quiet, and as they turned the dark corner, what appeared to be a decapitated, blood covered lumberjack looking motherfucker, pulled the cord on the chainsaw and came after them. Mickey nearly decked the guy, but luckily, Ian had spun around at the last second, keeping Mickey behind him as the three of them yelled and did this awkward side step, half-run in order to get away in the limited space they had.  

Once they were in the clear from the chainsaw, Ian checked in "You, okay, Mick?"

"Fuck right off, Ian!" Mickey growled in response.  

Ian then decided to check with Yev. "You doing okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, Pops! This is so cool!"

It was dark, but Ian could clearly hear the frustrated sighs and grumbling coming from his husband.

They continued to shuffle on, making their way in the dark and surprisingly, nothing had jumped out at them for a while. It had been so long, that the lack of contact started to make them feel uncomfortable.  They were in an area totally dark and quiet and it was unnerving, to say say the least.  

Mickey started to direct Yev.  "Hey buddy, flash the light around so Pops and I can see what's going on."

"Okay, Dad.", Yev replied, and started slowly shining the light side to side and up and down so they could see the largest part of the area.

About that time, the flashlight went out. Completely out. Mickey, who was still behind Ian, full on wrapped himself to Ian's back like a thug monkey, while screaming "I'm done!  I'm fucking done!" His eyes were darting back in forth, not trusting the total darkness and quiet that was surrounding them.  He just knew something was going to rush out at them or touch him and he - was - done!  

Ian whisper shouted "Mickey, calm down, and watch your language. There are children all around us!" 

He knew Ian was right. He needed to get his shit together. He reluctantly removed himself from Ian’s back and whispered for Yev to give him the light so he could try to get it to come back on.  

All Yev was concerned about though, was if he could have the light back once Mickey fixed it.  "But Dad, you're gonna give it back, right?", he questioned. 

Mickey snapped out “Yes, Yev!” while shaking the flashlight and banging it against the palm of his other hand, frantically trying to get it to work so they could move on. 

He had been manhandling the light for about thirty seconds, although he would swear it was about five full minutes. He had given up, just holding it, when the light suddenly turned on again, seemingly all on it's own. That's when it dawned on him that the light was rigged. As soon as that realization hit, he looked up, eyes as wide as saucers, to see that the three of them were surrounded by bloody, decaying zombie like creatures who had silently moved in while they were fucking with the flashlight. In the darkness, Mickey had even placed his hand on one of the zombie's shoulders, thinking all along he was holding onto Ian. Yev and Ian gasped, while Mickey let out a blood curdling scream! Mickey practically threw the flashlight to Ian, scooped Yev up and took off running, almost knocking down two of the zombies along the way. He rounded a dark corner and luckily he could see the exit in sight. Ian was trying to keep up, laughing hysterically while watching his husband run as if there were cops chasing him back in the old neighborhood.

Ian exited just a few seconds after Mickey.  He noticed that Mickey was out of breath, still holding Yev under one arm, football style, while the boy was squirming, trying to get down. 

"Mick! It's okay. Let him down!", Ian managed to get out, between laughs.

Mickey took a look around, realizing they were out, finally done with this shit show! He put Yev back down, while giving Ian a silent "I'm gonna fucking kill you" look. Ian handed the flashlight to the attendant, then made his way over.

Mickey was still breathing heavily, "Ian, I swear to god... don't say a fucking word!" 

Ian was rolling with laughter, arms across his stomach, tears forming in his eyes.  It only made matters worse when Yev started shouting "This is the best Halloween ever!" while pumping his little fist into the air.  Mickey was bent over, hands on his knees, eyes darting back and forth between his son, who was cheering the experience; and his husband, who was cackling uncontrollably.  All he could do is sigh angrily and stomp away from them both, towards the parking lot.

********************

 

The drive home was awkward to say the least.  Ian was driving while Mickey leaned on the door, looking out the window, avoiding Ian completely.  Ian had made a couple attempts to put his hand on Mickey's leg, only to have it angrily pushed away each time. Yev was the only one talking. He was excitedly recapping the entire experience they had just gone through; saying how much fun it was and saying he wanted to go to a haunted house every Halloween.  Ian decided not to bother Mickey. He was going to give him time to calm down and get over his grumpiness before they got to the Gallagher house for trick-or-treating.  

That seemed to be the right answer, because once they got there, they got out of the car and Yev ran ahead, up the steps and into the house. It was obvious he was anxious to tell Liam and Frannie all about it.  Ian took that as a good opportunity to finally try to talk to Mickey.  As they leaned against the car, Ian silently lit a cigarette and placed it between his husband's lips, seemingly as a peace offering.  Mickey took it, but squinted a side-eye at Ian while taking a long, deep drag.  Ian pressed his luck further and reached out for Mickey's hand.  He was surprised and relieved when Mickey didn't pull away.

"You okay now?" Ian asked quietly.

"Yeah, man. M'fine." was the only reply.

That was good enough for Ian. They quickly finished the shared cigarette and made their way into the Gallagher house, catching the end of Yev's haunted house storytelling.  Frannie and Liam were listening to Yev intently, eyes wide, mouths gaping open. Carl, Debs and Lip were all listening too, smiling ear to ear.  They were enjoying watching the animated way Yev was describing all the gross and bloody things they saw.  

Everything seemed to be going much better.  Mickey was actually smiling, realizing how much Yev had enjoyed it. He also knew Yev was almost done recounting the experience because he was at the part where the flashlight went out. Ian snuck in a quick peck to Mickey's cheek and again, he was met with no resistance; then... it happened.  In that overly loud, overly excited, eight year old boy voice... it happened.

"... and Dad was SO scared! He screamed like a girl so many times!"

It all happened at once - In one seemingly frozen moment in time:

Mickey's mouth dropped open, eyes wide as saucers, as he looked at the other adults in the room.

Deb’s and Carl’s wide eyes darted to Mickey.

Ian swallowed, hard. His adam's apple bobbing while noticing all the other adults looking directly at Mickey.

Then, as if all hell was about to break loose, Ian and Mickey noticed "it" at the same time.

"It" being Lip's face, slowly but certainly forming the largest, shit-eatingest grin earth had ever seen!

Mickey turned immediately and was making his way to the door quickly, trying to conceal the embarrassing blush creeping up his neck.  However, he wasn’t quick enough and heard Lip shout after him “Be careful out there, Milkovich! Don’t let the boogie man get ya!”

Ian sighed, then asked, “Debs will you get the kids ready to go while I go outside to talk to Mickey?”

“Sure, Ian. No problem.” she replied.  With that, Ian turned and went after Mickey, flipping Lip off over his shoulder.  

Once he got out the door, he saw Mickey, pacing back and forth by the car, looking like he wanted to kill someone.

Ian approached slowly and cautiously, while thinking about being back to square one.  Fuck.

Before Ian could even say anything, Mickey blurted out while pointing to the house, “Your brother is an asshole!”

“Yep! I know, Mick. But that’s not anything new. Do you want to leave Yev and we can go home?  Debs and Carl will look after him while they trick-or-treat. He’ll be fine.”

Mickey thought about it for a minute, while lighting up a cigarette.  “Nah. I’ll be okay. I really wanna spend the time with him.”

Ian moved in a little closer, lifting Mickey’s chin so he could look at him. “Good.  I’m glad.  He really is having a good time, ya know?”

“Yeah, yeah Pumpkinhead. I know. Imma finish this smoke, then I’ll be ready.”  He reached up and gave Ian a quick peck on the lips. 

Just a couple minutes later, everyone came out of the house. Frannie, Yev and Liam were leading the way, arguing with each other over who would get the most candy. They were followed by Debbie, Carl, and Satan himself.  The group started down the street, with Mickey and Ian following closely behind.

Mickey and Ian were really enjoying watching the kids as they excitedly went house to house. All the grown ups would stand back on the sidewalk, watching to make sure the kids were saying ‘thank you’, and also making sure the adults were acting okay too.  Mickey walked around with the bat propped on his shoulder, intended to be just as much of a threat as it was a part of their outfits. It never hurt to look threatening enough to keep any pervs at bay.

After about an hour and a half they had made their way to Fiona’s apartment building. She was sitting outside handing out candy. She spotted them and stood up to great everyone, “Hey guys!  Happy Halloween!”

Everyone responded with a roundabout chorus of “Hi”s and “Happy Halloween”s back.

She immediately reached for her candy bowl, letting each of the kids take a fistful of goodies while she oohed and aaahed over their costumes.

“Liam, what are you exactly?” she asked, while looking at his glasses, button up shirt, clip-on tie and backpack.

“I’m a Northside private school nerd!”, he proudly beamed.

She belly laughed, “Oh! Okay! I see it now! That’s very creative!”

“Frannie!  You are the cutest Pumpkin I’ve ever seen!”

“Thanks, Aunt Fi.” the little girl shyly said, while swaying back and forth.

“Yevgeny, you look like an All-Star! You’ve got the catcher equipment and everything!”

“Thanks, Aunt Fi! ...And guess what?”

She looked at him quizzically, “What buddy?”

“I got to go to a haunted house today with my Dads!”

Fiona replied, “That’s awesome!  I hope you had fun!”

Lip chimed in “Hey, Fi - ask Mickey how much fun HE had!” 

Fiona looked around, saw Mickey’s expression and mumbled “Um - I’ll take a hard pass on that.”

Before Ian could stop him, Mickey had aggressively moved towards Lip.  Luckily, Ian was quick enough to snatch the bat from Mick’s shoulder. 

Lip saw Mickey coming and started backpedaling slowly, palms up in defense. “Whoa, Mickey! I was just fooling around!”

“Well, I’m not Phillip!”, Mickey said, popping the “p” sound at the end of the name.  “You need a fuckin’ punch to the throat!”. 

Mickey was so close to knocking Lip on his ass, but Ian stepped between them.  He grabbed Mickey’s shoulders and tried to get his husband to look at him. Mickey wasn’t having it. He continued to look around Ian’s shoulder, shouting at Lip, “One of these days, College Boy! One of these fucking days! I swear to God!”

Ian guided Mickey backwards a few steps, leaned in and whispered in his ear “Fuck, Mickey. Your hotheaded ass turns me on. You have no idea how fucking bad I want you right now.”

Well, THAT got Mickey’s attention. He finally looked directly at Ian.

“That right, Firecrotch?” His smile was quickly forming and you would never know that he was just about to pummel Lip about thirty seconds ago.

Ian took a quick glance around. Everyone was busy talking to each other, having already moved on from the quick burst of drama.  He backed Mickey up some more, “Yeah, Mick!, Gonna have you too! Tonight.”

They all walked back to the Gallagher house. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed in their own direction. Ian, Mickey and Yev got into the car. Yev was waiving animatedly out the window to Liam and Frannie.

Once they got on the road, Ian looked at Yev through the rear view mirror and asked him if he had fun.

“Heck, Yeah!  Today was fun! I have the best Dads ever! Can I eat some of my candy now?”

Mickey turned around in the seat so he could see their son. “You can only have a couple pieces right now and it has to be something Aunt Fi gave you.  Don't eat anything some rando gave you until Pops and I can check it. You listening, Yev?”

“Yeah, Dad.  Got it!”

********************

It was after 11:00 when they got home, which was well past Yev’s normal bed time. They checked his candy and put it away, then had him brush his teeth and get ready for bed.  They tucked him in then headed to their room.

As they were taking off their clothes Ian looked Mickey up and down, not even trying to hide his interest. “Ya know, Mick, there was only one thing that wasn’t quite right today.”

Mickey looked at Ian, eyebrows raised high and said, “Well, are you gonna fuckin’ tell me or do I have to guess?”

Ian made his way over, cupped Mickey’s face and confessed “I know Contreras is Yev’s favorite player and all, but you should have been the one wearing a Contreras jersey.”

Mickey looked at Ian all puzzled, “Why is that, Ian?”

Ian laughed, “Have you seen the ass on Contreras?”

“Oh! I see! Checking out other dude’s asses, huh?", Mickey challenged.

“Look, but never touch, Mick. Besides, nobody’s ass compares to yours, nobody’s.”  Ian reached behind, grabbing two large handfuls of Mickey’s ass, growling in Mickey’s ear as he squeezed each cheek.

“Take it easy there, Tony the Tiger! You know the kid is all hyped up on sugar. Probably won’t fall asleep right away.”

Ian whined, “Okay, Damn.  Middle of the night sex then?”

“Of course.”, Mickey grinned devilishly. “But first, a little bit of sleep.” Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and pulled him towards the bed. 

******************

After they'd turned out the lights and gotten in bed, Ian nuzzled in close and said “Today was a good day, Mick.”

“Yeah, it was.” Mickey yawned, as he scooted back into Ian's chest.

Only a couple minutes passed before Mickey very quietly whispered, "Ian?"

"Yeah, Mick?"

"Will you turn the small lamp back on?"

Ian completely held in the chuckle that tried to escape his mouth. Mickey had been on the receiving end of everyone's jokes all evening. Ian fucking loves his soft, Southside thug and decided not to tease him any further. "Of course, babe."

Ian jumped out quickly and turned on the small light on their dresser as Mickey grumpily replied "And what the fuck did I say about calling me Babe"?

Ian got back in bed and cuddled even closer into Mickey's back, leaned in to his husband's ear and whispered "Mickey, you call me Babe sometimes too."

Mickey jostled in response, craning his head around trying to look at Ian."The fuck you've been smoking, Ian? I do NOT call you Babe, ever!"

Ian challenged, "Oh, but you do, Mick; sometimes several times a night.".  

He then began placing small kisses on Mickey's ear, traveling down his neck and onto his shoulder. Mickey relented to the touch, stretching his neck to give Ian more access.

"You and your gay ass Babe shit..." Mickey's voice tapered off, enjoying the feel of his husband's mouth now exploring his shoulder and back.

Ian breathed the words into Mickey's ear "You love it, Mick."

Mickey sighed, "Yeah, I guess I fuckin' do."

 

 


End file.
